


Первая встреча

by Eidemaiden, Zaholustie2019



Series: G-PG13 texts [1]
Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eidemaiden/pseuds/Eidemaiden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie2019





	Первая встреча

Противник оказался силен. Это был огромный злющий галльский петух с острыми шпорами, разорванным когда-то в драке гребнем и пышным хвостом. Хвост этот неудержимо пленял д’Артаньяна. Он все утро подбирался к вредной птице с намерением добыть себе перо в шляпу, но петух был ветераном многих битв и охранял свое главное украшение с истовостью стареющей провинциальной кокетки. Он искоса поглядывал на д’Артаньяна, который, сидя на заборе, примеривался, как бы половчее спрыгнуть прямо на спину проклятому кочету, и не спешил подходить ближе.

— Шарль! В конюшню, Шарль! — громкий голос отца разорвал напряженную тишину, петух заклекотал, насмехаясь, тряхнул гребнем и зашагал к курам, выставив хвост.

— Тысяча чертей! — выругался с досады неудачливый охотник, шепелявя из-за выпавшего недавно переднего зуба.

Он ловко соскочил с забора, подтянул съехавшие штаны и, придерживая одной рукой старую отцовскую шляпу (пока еще без пера), а второй — самодельную перевязь, на которой болтался вертел, кинулся к конюшням.

Ловко перепрыгивая через лужи, он ворвался внутрь. В стойле, где еще утром лежала только кобыла Венера, отяжелевшая и неповоротливая, теперь было не протолкнуться. Шарль пролез под отцовским локтем и увидел, как конюх Жак споро оттирает тряпицей жеребенка. Тот лежал смирно и только смешно чмокал мягкими губами. 

— Мамку ищет, — заметил Жак, закончив. — Худоват малец, но здоровый. 

— Масть материнская, — ответил д’Артаньян-отец, внимательно рассматривая новорожденного. — Значит, будет служить нам верой и правдой, как вся их порода.

Жеребенок всхрапнул, будто соглашаясь, и Шарль, осмелев, подошел ближе. Солома колола босые ступни, кобыла рядом шумно дышала, а желто-рыжий жеребенок все тянулся к матери под его внимательным взглядом.


End file.
